Bonds Through Time
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: "In this world, there is someone out there for almost everyone, and that person to them is something akin to a mate of sorts. However, not everybody has that one person to whom they are Bonded to."


**Hanashi: Hey everyone, the wonderful Hanashi-sama is here and proving that she is not dead!  
**

**Allen: -blinks- Hanashi, I don't think you wrote this entirely...**

**Hanashi: You're right. I didn't. This is an adopted fic! Give a huge round of applause for _Penguins-in-America-Oh-My_ for allowing me adopt this baby.**

**Allen: Anything else you wish to say?**

**Hanashi: Um...yeah, since adopting this a couple of months ago, I've been doing my best in editing and stuff, and I still haven't gotten to all the chapters that were already written, sadly...but I'll get to 'em, I will!**

**Allen: And?**

**Hanashi: -blinks- And? And what?**

**Allen: -sighs- Hanashi doesn't own D. Gray-man, and the minor OCs here were (or maybe are?) Penguin's. Currently, there are seven chapters, and from what I can tell, Hanashi only managed to get this and the half of the next one edited.**

**Hanashi: -pouts- You don't have to tell them that last bit! Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ((Black Order Academy))**

_In this world, there is someone out there for almost everyone, and that person to them is something akin to a mate of sorts. However, not everybody has that one person to whom they are _Bonded_ to. As for those that do, they cannot live without them. Or rather…the ones to whom stand within the _light_ can't. They are the ones with souls of a pure luminosity, and will suffer until they are united with their other half…or until they die._

o-O-O-o

Vague pictures, sounds and feelings…these were all that he could remember from his past life. Faces were blurred and the names to them were either partially or completely lost to his memories of a life time ago. Encounters with some of those who were reincarnated from that life—it was so long ago now—had left him wary of the past.

Today his private school, Beratia Academy, was sending its art class on a field trip to another private school, to the Black Order Academy, to study the architecture and its differences between the two schools.

He stood apart from the others having never really fit in at any school he'd been to and no longer trying to force it. The young boy with snowy hair paid little to no attention to his classmates and teacher, having much more pressing things on his mind then one his age would normally have. A chill made itself known to the teen, despite the fact that the day was relatively warm. He knew the cause was only do to a small, insignificant and highly major fact that his very soul felt frozen. A tall tale sign that he was running out of time.

"…this structure here. Now then, who here can tell me how it differs from our school?" Professor Roelin asked pointing to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

As the question was answered by teacher's pet, Lidia Volbeum, the boy looked around taking in the sights of the archaic school. The campus had a really welcoming feel to it. The area around here alone seemed peaceful and if memory served him correctly, this whole area, the mansion-like building and about a hundred or so acres of land, had once been a grand estate which once belonged to a family that long ago disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Mr. Walker!" The boy's wandering thoughts having suddenly been snapped out of their reveries by the professor's outburst. "You'll be transferring here soon won't you?" There was a tone of loathing towards him that was much too hard to miss.

Head turning so that he faced the man the boy dubbed 'Walker' answered, "That is correct Professor Roelin."

"Why is that? Think they're better than us huh?" It was a well-known fact that Black Order Academy scored higher than Beratia in everything. It wasn't really this reason that had him transferring though, nor was it entirely the reason he gave,

"No sir it's just that it's closer to home and my guardian would like me to go there. I will miss all of you terribly when I go." The half lie was met with glares and eye rolls. The child having long ago been used to his classmates reactions towards him.

"Is that so? Well then, moving on! Now what about those trees over there…"

A disappointed sigh passed the boy's lips, the age old question of his life passing through his thoughts: Was he ever going to be accepted? Perhaps not. After all, _Allen Walker_ was the "freak", "devil's spawn", and anything else they would throw at him.

It wasn't long before he heard someone yelling out. He turned his head only for silver eyes to see the art teacher for this school approaching. Froi Tiedoll, he believed was the man's name. The man wore a pair of spectacles, and his otherwise frizzy grey hair was tied loosely behind his head. He often wondered if the man owned any coats that weren't frayed like the one he was currently wearing over his, what he assumed, was his casual clothes.

Tiedoll and his art class were the ones the group should've been being shown around by, however, when they got here Professor Roelin insisted they just go ahead on their own. Obviously not willing to swallow his pride and allow someone who actually knows the school better than him do it.

Silver eyes of the scarred boy began to observe the clouds as he hummed a soft tune. A light breeze twirled around him, causing him to shiver and leaves to dance about him, as Professor Tiedoll greeted Professor Roelin.

"My, my I was getting worried you'd gotten lost when we didn't find you at the gate! But I'm glad all of you are okay. Have you enjoyed the sights here?" The man was nice Allen decided as he chirped out the question at the end of his little rant.

While Professor Roelin grumbled some rude answer or another, the boy's attention was caught by the feeling of being watched. It appeared that some of the students in Professor Tiedoll's class found him very interesting. A sharp pain in his left shoulder brought him back from his musings, before he could think too much into it.

"Hey freak stop it with that damned annoying humming!" A classmate ordered, who Allen belatedly realized, had thrown a rock at him.

"Ah! My apologies, if I had realized that it was bugging you I would have stopped sooner!" The young male tried explaining, though it may have well been on deaf ears.

"Who the hell cares just shut the fuck up!" Deaf ears, and those who don't think of him as anything more or less than a freak created by nature.

"Oh my! Professor Roelin that boy should be punished!" Exclaimed a worried Professor Tiedoll, taking notice of the boys' actions towards the smaller.

"Hmph boys will be boys. Just leave them be it'll toughen the brat up." Roelin sneered, his attention leaving Tiedoll in favor of continuing his lesson.

Shooting a reproachful look at the other's retreating back, Professor Tiedoll came over to the child, "Are you alright my boy?"

"Yes Professor Tiedoll, I am perfectly fine, no need to be worried." Had been the polite reply the Professor was given, though Tiedoll looked dubiously at him. Seeing this, Walker merely gave him a reassuring smile and the man dropped it. For the moment at least.

Professor Tiedoll had apparently decided to stay near him for the moment as he made no move to leave the bullied boy and go back to his students. The students merely came over to them whispering about the altercation and how the "strange but interesting albino kid" had been treated by his classmates and even the teacher.

As the tour continued Allen somehow managed to make his way, unnoticed by the group in Professor Tiedoll's class, to the very back of the group. This turned out to be a bad move on his part because it made it all too easy for him to be forcibly separated from the group.

His kidnapers turned out to be the boy who had thrown the rock. Shuji Watanabi; a third 3rd year, and his minions as Walker had mentally referred to them as. James Lindrin IV., whom was also a 3rd year, Martin Palxine; a 2nd year and 1st year Hitoshi Namura. All of them aside from that lone first year had confident smirks on their faces.

Allen knew they were upset about how their leader had nearly gotten in trouble. He didn't fight back as they pulled him into the dark shadows of one of the buildings, not even when they closed in on him, their fists raised and holding buckets of what appeared to be red paint.

**= = (*) = =**

As they had come around the corner following Tiedoll, a small group of ex-Exorcists had spotted the lone figure with snow white hair just standing there looking at the clouds and humming a light tune. It had to be him he was the only one with hair that natural pure white. As they had gotten nearer they'd noticed that some of the students in the other group were glaring at the slender figure, who was shivering even in the reasonably warm fall air.

When Tiedoll reached their professor the man gave a rude reply to his question. They were still watching the boy, who they were sure was none other than Allen Walker himself. Then suddenly a rock came flying from the group of students from the other school, hitting Allen in the left shoulder and causing him to wince.

It took Lavi, Marie, Daisya, Suman and Lenalee all to hold Kanda back as he struggled to unleash Mugen on the boy who'd thrown the rock while both Krory and Miranda watched with growing worry. Luckily they managed to calm him down though none of them had expected such a strong response from him. Although he had been more open about his caring for his friends lately and even before they had died in their past lives, he had never reacted so strongly to one of them being injured in such a small way.

Once assured that Allen was alright Tiedoll stayed near him to keep an eye on him and make sure nothing else happened. Following their teachers lead the Black Order Academy art students moved to stand behind the boy and their teacher. After everything was settled the group moved out continuing the tour of the school.

It was only once Professor Roelin made to ask him a question that anyone noticed that Allen was no longer with the group.

"Mr. Walker can you…..MR. WALKER!" The annoyance was clear in his voice with boy. "Where did that stupid boy get to now?"

"He's not the only one missing Professor Roelin! Shuji, James, Martin, and Hitoshi are all missing too!" exclaimed Lidia helpfully.

The professor sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a migrian coming on. "Someone go find those boys please—"

"No need professor here they come…well all of them except Walker that is." Takeshi Yamamoto stated in a bored manner.

"Excellent shall we continue then! Walker can catch up later, and pick up his detention slip!" Professor Roelin sang merrily. Any excuse to have the hooligan child in trouble.

"But we can't just leave Mr. Walker behind!" Tiedoll began to panic.

"Nonsense we ca—" Professor Roelin began to speak, only to be interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Um, Professor Tiedoll is there a bathroom near here that I can use to wash off?" A soft voice asked from behind the Tiedoll's group.

Everyone turned around to see Allen covered in red paint and looking as if he'd been mugged. His button up shirt and sweater were ripped open at the top and his once grey skinny jeans were torn on the right knee. Snowy hair now crimson like blood was tussled and matted with paint. Even so he was smiling apologetically as though his was all his fault.

"Sorry to trouble you but I got lost and accidentally fell into a supply closet and got paint all over me!" He had his left hand behind his head running his fingers through his hair as he said this.

* * *

**Okay, so! Here we go! :D First chapter up, and Penguin-chan, if you've read this, I hope I managed to give this story justice so far!  
**

**On another note, I will be very busy for god knows how long, but I'll do my best to get this and my other stories up and updated! With that said, please R&R! Lemme hear your thoughts on the story!**


End file.
